Mio, Tuyo, de ninguno
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: Siempre estan peleando y sus peleas suelen acabar bastante bien... en ocasiones. BurnxGazell


Mío, tuyo, de ninguno.

Haruya mordió el lápiz por tercera vez, odiaba hacer deberes y más cuando eran de ese tipo. Se levanto enfadado y fue a coger uno de los libros de la estantería, solo Fuusuke y el estaban en la sala en ese momento, al parecer solo ellos tenían deberes. Gruño durante todo el camino hasta coger el libro y volver a su asiento pero cuando se sentó y fue a abrir el libro noto una ausencia de peso en su mano, genial ahora seguro que se le había caído.

Miro el suelo buscando el libro pero no encontró nada, frunció el ceño enfadado, era un libro enorme por lo que no podía haber desaparecido así como así. Miro al peli blanco que estaba sentado con un libro abierto en la mesa y recorrió de nuevo la habitación con la mirada en busca del libro.

-Un momento…- volvió a mirar a Gazell y frunció aun más el ceño, ese era el libro que acababa de coger- ¡Tu! ¡Hielitos! Ese es el libro que necesito yo.

Fuusuke alzo la mirada sin mucho ánimo, había tardado menos de lo que pensaba en darse cuenta, la verdad es que el había pensado levantarse a por ese libro pero el pelirrojo se le adelanto por lo que aprovecho que pasaba por su lado refunfuñando para quitárselo.

-Tardarías un siglo en terminarlo y yo también lo necesito por lo que no pienso pasarme una eternidad esperándote.

-Pues te jodes, haberte levantado antes a por él – se acerco yendo a coger el libro pero el capitán de Diamond Dust dio un golpe en el libro impidiéndole llevárselo- ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Dámelo!

-Soy más rápido que tu así que terminare antes se un buen niñato y juega con los legos mientras los mayores terminamos los deberes.

-Si, ya se lo rápido que eres para TODO, y ¡deja de tratarme como un crio idiota!- dijo dándole un golpe a la mesa a su lado.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como un crio malcriado.

Ninguno de los dos sabían la razón pero no podían estar demasiado tiempo juntos sin acabar peleando por cualquier tontería, aunque claro la mayoría de las discusiones eran lo suficientemente estúpidas de por sí. Su relación podía clasificarse de amor-odio, no podían estar juntos pero tampoco podían estar el uno sin el otro, en cuanto estaban demasiado tiempo separados no hacían más que preguntarse cuando regresaría el otro y cuando lo hacia la bronca por tardar mucho no se hacía esperar.

A pesar de su actitud tan infantil ambos tenían claro que se querían y aunque fuera difícil estar juntos sin pelearse las veces que lo conseguían hacer estaban a gusto y eran bastante placenteras, en todos los sentidos. Por eso ahora estaban en la fase de pelearse y pronto en la de reconciliación.

-¡No soy ningún niño malcriado!- replico Haruya cogiendo el libro y quitándoselo de la mesa- voy a usarlo yo.

-Dámelo, tengo que terminar los deberes- dijo el albino levantándose para quedar a su altura.

-Yo también tengo que terminarlos y es mío- dijo dándose la vuelta y abrazando el libro.

-Claro que no es tuyo, ni mío tampoco.

-Pues lo cogí yo primero, ¡si quieres usarlo tendrás que esperar a que termine!

Ahora era Fuusuke quien comenzaba a enfadarse pero una brillante idea paso por su cabeza. Se puso delante del pelirrojo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y pegándose en un intenso beso, en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto le mordió haciéndole abrir la boca para colar su lengua dentro de la contraria y robarle todo el aire. Haruya respondió por instinto en un principio pero animándose a medida que el beso aumentaba su intensidad. El albino le lamio los labios antes de volver a besarle y bajar su mano haciendo un recorrido por su cuello y pecho hasta agarrar el libro. Cuando tubo el ejemplar se separo del oji dorado sonriendo y lamiéndole los labios una última vez.

-Cuando termine podrás venir a por él – dijo recogiendo sus cosas y mostrándole el libro- si terminas pronto quizás de tiempo a algo más.

Y sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación. Haruya tardo un momento en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo salió corriendo por el pasillo para alcanzar al albino.

-¡Devuélveme el puto libro!

FIN


End file.
